Mortal Kombat: Lords of the Realms
by Autobot Skyflame
Summary: The Overlord grew bored of his realm having conquered it completely. He is offered a deal by the ruler of another realm to form a tournament to be fought between the two realms for the right to invade the other's realm.
1. Prologue

The Overlord sat in his throne. He did not he no longer wore a dark grin in his great accomplishment of having conquered the World 15 years prior. He now looked around in boredom as he pulled off his Arcanium helm to reveal a man with glowing blue eyes and silver spikey hair, he looked strong and almost handsome, but his had face a touch of age and he showed little pride.

He walked to the portal and gazed into the waters as he tried to find council with the Tower Heart, but it spoke none as it has been silent for a great long time.

Gnarl walked over, he too having long since lost his passion simply frowned and also stared.

As the Overlord stood there he felt he had simply no more purpose. He had been forsaken by his friends, only to be saved and used as a tool by his enemy to kill his friends, only to then finish his mission and kill his predecessor. He became the true Overlord, destined to plunge the world into darkness under his Dark Domain, but unlike his predecessors he finally succeeded. He had completed his purpose, and with his power there were no heroes who could kill him to restart the cycle.

For a moment he considered just throwing himself off the Tower and ending his life. His thoughts were broken as the water turned red as blood and swirled around into a wirlpool. The Overlord quickly returned his helmet to his head and watched as a yellow and black vortex formed and rose up in front of them. The Overlord and Gnarl stepped back and waited for whatever would come through the portal.

Out stepped a massive warrior, almost eight feet tall. He had yellow skin and blood red eyes, he had long, smooth black hair as well as two yellow goatlike horns coming out from his head. He wore armor that appeared to be covered in gold. The chestplate was black with gold outline of his ribs and two gold circles with dragons in them on each side of his chest. On each shoulder was a oriental dragon heads made from gold with bull horns. The rest of his armor was black with gold engravings. On his back was a massive torn up and worn out black cape(The closest comparison would be the Ogre Armor from the Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires customizer)

At his sides were two normal sized people cloaked in black.

The Overlord held onto his axe and was ready to fight if it became necessary. The demon grinned evily, "So you must be the ruler of this realm. It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

The Overlord only scowled, "How dare you intrude into my Tower without requesting an audience!? Who are you!?" The Overlord said without shouting, but still showing his rage in his voice.

The demon only laughed and smiled, "I am Teng Fiend, ruler of the Infernumrealm! I am here to propose a deal to you."

The Overlord's attention and curiosity had been caught by this, "I'm listening."

"I have conquered all of Infernumreal and now I seek to take this realm. As the ruler of this realm you clearly wouldn't want that, but you might desire to control my realm. I wish to offer a deal, we each collect the strongest warriors of our realms and place them within a tournament, the prize is that the winner gains the ability to bring forth their army to attempt to conquer the other's realm."

The Overlord stood silently for a moment before grinning, "Deal... I shall agree to this tournament."


	2. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

**Chapter 1: The Newcomer**

In the Understreets the sounds of cheering and yelling could be heard. A chamber had been repurposed and refitted into an underground fighting ring. It was a fairly large oval shapped room with seats all around and a cage around the edges of the ring below.

Two fighters were down there, one with a victorious smirk and another one beaten and bloody was being dragged off. Another fighter was forced into the ring, he was but a boy, at least 17, he wore only rags and his hair was black and messy. He seemed to have some muscle, only more than the average person. In his grey eyes fear could be seen.

The other fighter laughed at the newcomer as the sounds of coins were heard from people making their bets. The announcer stood up and shouted, "Fight!"

The fighter moved first and fast throwing a strong punch with his right fist. The newcomer barely dodged this by ducking. The fighter then attempted an uppercut with his left which the newcomer avoided by moving back quickly.

 _'I've got to find a way out of here.'_ the newcomer thought as he leaned to the left to barely avoid a kick to the face. He knew he wasn't going to escape just by dodging and immediately pulled back his arm and threw his fist at his opponent. He felt the fighter's jaw crack as he hit him.

The fighter growled as he quickly stepped back and snapped his jaw back into place. The newcomer looked at his fist, for a moment surprised, but he realized what he needed to do. The fighter was already running at him when he ducked to avoid the punch he knew was coming and threw his right fist up into the fighter's stomach and quickly standing up and swung his left fist to strike the fighter's right cheek while he was stunned.

His opponent quickly recovered and before the newcomer could react he threw an uppercut into the bottom of the newcomer's jaw almost knocking him over. The newcomer quickly backed up only to find himself back up to a wall. He could taste blood in his mouth. He saw the fighter was about to attack again when, with reflexes he didn't even know he had he turned around and ran right up the wall and jumped off, flipping and landing behind his opponent and quickly delivering and strong blow to his lower back.

The fighter yelled in pain and anger and turned around to try to fight back, but the newcomer quickly threw his right foot foreward and hooked it behind the fighter's left ankle and he pulled back and tripped him knocking him to the ground. Quickly the newcomer got on top of him and as he tried to get up the newcomer hit the left side of his face knocking his head back to the dirt floor. Again he tried to get up, but was the struck again on the right side of his face, and the to the left.

The fighter layed there defeated while the newcomer was breathing heavily with his fists bloodied. The audience was shocked at first, but then began cheering as the announcer shouted, "Finish him!"

The newcomer's eyes widened, they wanted him to kill the other fighter. He stood up and scowled, "Never! I'm not killing for your amusement!" he shouted.

The crowd booed as the fighter forced his head up, "Just do it." he groaned in pain.

"No." he said offering his hand to help the fighter up. The fighter was shocked by this gesture, but then he accepted and let the newcomer help pull him to his feet. He was bloody and covered in dirt and mud.

The fighter was speechless, but then smiled weakly, "Thank you."

The newcomer put the fighter's left arm over his shoulders and his own arm around the fighter's back helping keep him standing.

Just as people began preparing to leave or demand to have their money returned knights charged into the room from the entrances and began apprehending or executing everyone.

As a knight came in through the fighter entrance the newcomer quickly set down his friend and stood to fight. He was already tired from the fight, but he still readied his fists to fight. The knight merely scoffed and raised his sword to strike him down. Quickly the newcomer threw his left hand up and grabbed the knight's wrist and kept the blade at bay against the knight's great strength. He then threw his fist into the knight's face.

The newcomer grimaced as the flesh of his fist met the metal of the knight's helm. Quickly he raised his left foot and kicked the knight's armored stomach which pushed back the knight and sent a wave of pain through the newcomer's leg.

The newcomer had no time to waste as he then punched the knight in the face three times, the last one knocking him to the ground.

Just then, three priests of the Silent Order stepped in and summoned blue magic that struck the newcomer before he had time to react and knocked him out cold.

* * *

The newcomer awoke from a sudden jolt as the wheels of the wooden prison carriage went over a rock. He looked around to see he and several other prisoners, mostly the audience from the fights. The only light came from cracks in the boards. Most of the prisoners seemed out of hope. He found that to his left was the other fighter.

"Huh, you're finally awake." he said looking at him for only a moment before looking back at the floor.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" he asked looking around again.

"We're on a prison transport. Those knights were in the service of the Overlord. Now that they've caught us, judging from what I can tell they must be taking us to Roun, the capital city of the empire in the Ruborian Desert."

The transport stopped and a few seconds later the back opened up letting in blinding light. A knight walked in and disconnected the chains from the walls and ordered them to step out and follow him.

Everyone did as they were told and stepped out into a massive desert city. They were escorted through a market filled street. This was one of the few places that if you were lucky enough to be a citizen of then you would have much fewer problems than most people. They walked past a slave auction. The newcomer was disgusted at such a practice as slave trades.

They soon reached their destination, a massive stadium or colosseum. They were all lead through several dark tunnels.

* * *

"Master, the tournament is only two weeks away now. We still don't have enough champions to compete." Gnarl said as he followed the Overlord through a hallway.

"Worry not, my trusted advisor." the Overlord said as they neared the end of the hall, "I will find the rest of our champions soon."

Two brown minions opened the doors and the Overlord stepped out into his private box on the left side of a massive stadium. He sat on a throne as a slave offered him a glass of wine.

The stadium was massive and the several hundred-thousand seats were filled as events such as this were mandatory. On one end, to the left of the Overlord's private box was an absolutely massive statue of the Overlord with an axe in one hand and the head of Kahn the Warrior raised high in the other. Below the statue was a platform where the headsman waited by the block.

The prisoners stepped out of the dark tunnel into the arena before quickly being lined up towards the patform. An official in grey robes stood at the edge of the steps up to the patform. There were more people like him at all the furthest edges of the the seats to ensure everyone knows what is going on.

The official cleared his throat and then spoke as a prisoner was brought up and placed at the block, "Frank Arkson, convicted of illegal gambling and resisting arrest, the sentence is death."

"No please!" he screamed as the headsman swung his axe and beheaded him.

The newcomer was horrified at the sight. The fighter was the next sent up, the newcomer tried to run over to help him, but a knight only got in his way.

"Diemus Kein, convicted of thirteen counts of assault, twenty-seven counts of murder, and four counts of obstruction of justice, the sentance is..."

The newcomer was not going to let this happened. He noticed that his feet were not bound, big mistake. He pretended to fall over.

The guard walked over, "Get up you worthless piece of..." his words were cut off when the newcomer rolled over and kicked the backs of the knight's legs tripping him and jumping up before then smashing his fists down on the knight's head. The other prisoners got the message and started trying to, unsuccessfully, overwhelm the guards, at the least they were keeping them distracted.

The newcomer ran at a guard in his way. He stepped to the right to dodge the guard's sword before then spinning around and swinging his leg at him kicking him in the back and knocking him to the ground.

Another guard ran at him and swung his sword down at him. The newcomer backed up and threw his arms forward. The sword hit and shattered the chain. Once the chain was broken he quickly punched the guard in the face with his left fist, then his right.

He had to get to Diemus. He began running and jumped up onto the platform. The executioner roared like a beast. Across his sleeveless black leather shirt were several large chains that worked like armor. He was a massive mountain of muscles.

The executioner swung his massive axe from the left at the newcomer, who jumped back just in time to avoid death. The executioner swung again from the right forcing the newcomer to back up further. Again he swung his axe downwards this time, which again the newcomer dodged.

The axe got stuck in to wooden planks of the platform. As the executioner struggled to free his axe the newcomer took this opportunity to dash over and begin punching the executioner in the head. The executioner growled and let go of the axe and punched the newcomer sending him flying in a bowel full of hot coals.

"No! Kid!" Diemus shouted as the newcomer was covered in hot embers.

That should have killed anyone, but he suddenly pushed himself up. This caused a lot of people to stand up, including the Overlord.

He just stayed there for a moment, surprised that he wasn't being burned alive, it was hot, he had ash on his face, he was soaked in sweat, and his shirt had burned off, but he was completely fine. He grabbed some ash and small coals in his fists and stood up. He turned around and looked at the executioner, who had just freed his axe, with a look of new determination.

He ran at the executioner who swung his axe at him, but the newcomer slid under it. He quickly threw his fist upwards with smoke and ash trailing from it as he did, he hit the executioner in the stomach causing him to stagger backwards and the embers in the newcomer's fist grew brighter and hotter.

He hit him again in the chest with his right fist, then his left and started a barrage of punches, each time the embers grew brighter and hotter until his fists suddenly caught fire! He punched one last time with his right fist throwing the executioner to the ground.

The executioner forced himself to get up only to be punched again and to have the flaming coals of the newcomer's left hand shoved into his mouth and then getting hit for the last time as he was thrown to the ground and definitely wasn't getting back up.

The newcomer ran over to Diemus and melted the chains before helping him up.

"How did you do that?" Diemus asked him.

"I have no idea." the newcomer said before turning around to see another group of knights had stormed in.

They got into fighting stances and were ready to fight when the Overlord suddenly shouted, "That's enough!" his loud voice boomed across the colosseum.

Everyone looked to him as he spoke, "You, the warrior who defeated my men! What is your name?"

The newcomer looked straight up all the way at the Overlord, "My name is Xial Kai!"

The Overlord paused for a moment. "My loyal subjects! I rule over this entire realm, but that rule has recently been threatened by a threat from beyond this realm! A deal was struck that if champions of this world defeat our enemy's champions in a tournament known as Mortal Kombat then we will be saved! Meet our final champions!" he finished his speech by pointing to Kai and Diemus.


End file.
